The Kingdoms of the Night
by Komakipureblood
Summary: The Royal Kuran family only want peace after a thousand years of war and bloodshed. The young pureblood prince and young princess are now betrothed to each other. The young princess goes through many hardships as she becomes the queen of vampires, the struggles of an unloving husband, the war between the ladies of court. Can she survive the court of vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**~ W ~**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~ W ~**

The night was silent as a carriage traveled an old and abandoned road. The rumors around the villages was that the road lead to death.

The fact that the road was abandoned by humans made things a lot easier for the creatures of night to travel to their destination.

A royal family was travelling to a world they had never been to before.

The king and his wife sat beside each other in the carriage decorated with gold. The queen was currently teasing her beloved king as she played with his fingers as he laid kisses on her cheeks.

Their son was trying to avoid the sight of affection they were showing each other, so the young prince concentrated his eyes on the book he was currently reading about creatures that lived in the darkness.

A howl filled the silence of the night, both of his parents stopped their needless actions of affection when the noise reached their ears.

Kaname Kuran lifted his eyes from the book to look out the window of the carriage to see nothing in the woods.

"Wolves" Juuri said as she looked at her husband, a bit of worry adorning her face.

"Do not worry, my love. Our passage is safe" Haruka held his wife's hand as he laid a kiss upon the back her hand to ease her worry.

Kaname scoffed at his father's words, safe those disgusting creatures were not safe nor civil. Just animalistic creatures that only knew how to hunt and kill everything in its path.

"It will all come to an end after this will it not Haruka?" Juuri asked as she smiled at her husband.

"Yes, we have finally come to an agreement."

Kaname narrowed his eyes at his father's words an agreement that is what he was calling this situation.

"Yes, mother an agreement has been made, your son has been sold." The younger pureblood declared as he glared at his father.

"Do not say it like that Kaname, you are going to get married." Haruka said with a charming smile he always had on his face.

"Besides you will be ascending the throne leading our kind to peace."

"Haruka was telling me that your betrothed is beautiful" Juuri pitched in to divert her son's anger.

"Beautiful? What about those filthy things are beautiful." Kaname declared as he looked at the picture in the book he was reading

A hairy and foul monster was drawn in the book to show the world what the monster truly was.

"Kaname, we have been at war for a thousand of years it must come to an end"

The young male diverted his gaze back to the outside as his red eyes started to glow in a bright red manner.

Showing the world he was a creature of the night.

 _Vampires  
_

**~ W ~**

The young princess was currently getting dressed by her maid Hana, who has not left her side since she was a young babe.

"My lady stay still or we shall be late."

A bright smile fell on the young princess lips as she looked at her maid to only be greeted with a smile as well.

"The court has been spreading rumors." Hana whispered as she started to tie the back of her dress.

"About?" She loved rumors they were always so entertaining in her kingdom.

"Guests my lady"

What was so special about having guests, their king is always inviting guests to their home. It had only been about two weeks since their last set of guests from one of her favorite kingdoms.

"We always have guest Hana" as the dress became a bit more firmer around her

Hana moved to the jewelry that were laid out on her bed. After a short moment her maid returned with a beautiful necklace with a crescent moon pendant with a bright red ruby in the middle.

"Yes, but these guests are not like us." Hana whispered as she laid the necklace upon the young princess neck.

 _Not like us?_

Hana could see the confusion on the young princess face, so with a smile she answered.

"The guests are vampires, my lady"

A look of shock and horror fell upon the young princess face. "Vampires! Here?"

"Yes, my lady the advisors have been talking about a peace treaty."

 _Peace treaty?_

Her mind wondered back to the conversation she had a week prior when the king declared that she would be getting married.

The young princess darted out her chambers running to the king's throne hall.

 **~ W ~**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**~ W ~**

 **Chapter 2**

 **~ W ~**

Kaname stood beside his mother as they stood in the throne hall of the Moon Kingdom. The castle was almost twice the size of the Kuran Castle. Everything in their kingdom seemed bigger from the throne to the halls they walked through.

The king was a very peculiar man or so were the rumors of the vampire court, and it seemed like for once the rumors were true.

His hair was white as snow with matching eyes they were silver but had such a white tint to it that it made it seem like the king was blind. His skin was very dissimilar from a vampires instead of a pale white like snow it was tanned and dark, it reminded him of the new delicacy that had recently surfaced a thing called _chocolate._

"Welcome Kuran's to the Kingdom of the Moon Werewolf tribe." The older man declared as he approached to the Vampire King, Haruka Kuran.

"Thank you for having us, your castle is beautiful" Juuri declared looking around the throne hall.

Kaname remained silent through the introductions.

"This is my son, Kaname" Haruka introduced as he motioned to his son.

"Lord Kaname, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" The wolf king declared as he gave a small bow.

"The pleasure is mine your majesty" Kaname returned the gesture of respect, even if he found werewolves to be a creature worse than a roach under his foot, he would not show it.

 _Bang_

The sound of the doors to the right side slammed open as a young child came marching through the doors. She had a very similar appearance to the king but he had yet to see other wolves, she seemed no older than the age of ten.

"Grandfather ~" She began as she reached closer but abruptly stopped as her eyes made contact with his ruby red pair.

The young child immediately stopped her actions as she curtsied to the king. The eyes of the older king seemed to have softened at the sight of the young girl.

As she slowly walked up them, Kaname seemed a bit intrigued she was so young and yet she acted as if they were the same age.

Even her dress was that a young lady instead of a child, a pure white dress that started just above her _flat_ chest. A necklace of a crescent moon adorning her neck, her pure white hair was tied in a lose braid to the side with pearls wrapped between it.

"I would like to introduce to you my granddaughter Kimiko"

He could already hear the squeal from his mother erupting as she hugged the young girl. The young princess did not seem to know what to do as she looked at her grandfather for guidance.

"She is soo cute…I told you we should have had a daughter too." Juuri complained to Haruka

 **~ W ~**

The young princess was now escorting the vampire prince to his chamber where he would be staying in during his time in the Moon Kingdom.

She walked beside him, they had not exchanged any words between each other.

Kaname's eyes moved to see some of the servants and guards watching and whispering as they looked at him.

It seemed as they all had very similar appearance silver to almost white eyes, and white hair.

"Are you curious about our appearance Lord Kaname" her voice was soft and angelic, the voice a child would have Kaname thought.

"Do all werewolves look like you do?" He whispered lightly as he walked beside her, she only came about half way to his stomach.

"Each tribe has a different appearance lord Kaname," She answered as they reached a white door carved with wolves and a crescent moon decorating the door.

"Princess" The two guards opened the door as she approached the doors.

"This is your chambers, shall you need anything ask anyone and they will help you." She slowly started to walk away.

As Kaname entered the chambers he noticed that their rooms were very large, gold adorning the bed post and the floor.

 _She is a very odd child that princess_

 **~ W ~**

The two kings were now sharing wine in one of the private rooms, of course the queen of vampires was right next to her husband.

"Your granddaughter is so beautiful and polite" Juuri smiled as she chewed on a new delicacy from the werewolves. A sweat cake that was adored with fruits and a sweet cream she had never tasted before.

"Yes, she is very precious to me." The king said as he smiled at the queen.

The wolf king was much older than the vampire couple.

"When will we be meeting my son's bride?" Haruka asked

The wolf raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"You have meet her"

Both Juuri and Haruka looked at each other confused.

"I apologize but exactly when did we meet her?" Juuri asked a bit confused

"My granddaughter, Kimiko is your son's betrothed." The king smiled at the vampire couple.

 **~ W ~**

 **Thank you and please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ W ~**

 **Chapter 3**

 **~ W ~**

As the wolves filled the hall for the evening festivities, Kaname found himself alone standing in a corner observing the odd looking creatures.

Werewolves the natural enemy of the vampires, and here he was the prince of the vampire world about to get married to one of these hairy disgusting creatures.

Kaname wanted to choke his father several times during the evening when he greeted the wolves with a charming smile and giving them a slight bow of respect as if they had never killed one of his kin.

 _Disgusting_

The vampire prince looked around the ballroom watching the women as they stole a glance at him and then whispered in a corner with a small grin gracing their lips.

"Vampires are so odd" one female wolf whispered with short hair.

"Yes, truly odd" the other one agreed with her standing by the side of the other female wolf giving Kaname another glance.

"But you cannot deny they are attractive" an older female said as she gave a wink at the pureblood vampire.

The females in the small group gave a small giggles.

He had not seen the King's granddaughter around since the evening began.

 _Where is the little werewolf?_

 **~ W ~**

Kimiko was beyond furious had her grandfather lost his mind? She knew other werewolves kingdom said that the king was no longer sane but that was only because he did not jump into war as easily as they wanted their king to do.

The young princess took a deep breath as she walked through the garden her grandfather had made in honor of her mother.

Her mother's garden was not near the castle instead it was about a mile or two south east of the castle near a lake. Simply because the only flowers her mother loved were a special moon flower known only to grow in their kingdom. A beautiful white rose that emanated a bright crystal like light when the moon bestowed its light upon the flower, making the lake and garden shine brightly as the North Star.

Kimiko sat down in the middle of the garden taking in the moonlight, usually she would be running and hunting through the woods as would all of the other wolves but tonight they had guest and a grand party, moon werewolves loved a good party under the full moon.

As her pure silver eyes glowed brightly as she looked at the moon, the young princess could feel her body tingle to turn in her natural form.

To show the world that the night truly belonged to the wolves.

She took several deep breaths to take in her surroundings making sure no unwanted guests were around their castle.

The young princess could pick up a smell that only belonged to one type of creature.

 _Vampire._

 **~ W ~**

Kaname had decided a good stroll in the woods would do him some good, to help clear his mind and hopefully calm down his anger.

He must have been at least a mile or so away from the castle by now, his parents would mostly likely give him a lecture on how rude he was being to their host.

It was easier to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission.

The smell of water and flowers hit his nose, but what type of flower he could not tell and of course the smell of a werewolf was in the mix of the delightful smells.

The sound of footsteps moving through the woods travelled to the vampire prince ear's as he moved towards the noise to find nothing.

Kaname looked around one more time he was positive someone was in the woods with him.

"Lord Kaname" the angelic voice whispered as the male turned around to find the young princess staring at him with her silver eyes.

"Lady Kimiko" the vampire whispered as well in a greeting.

Why they were whispering was beyond him everyone in castle could hear them they had had sensitive hearing. Kaname was sure through that music in ballroom was going to cancel out any noise other than in the ballroom.

"You are not enjoying the party?" the princess said as she lifted her cream colored dress to step over some large roots.

The vampire did not answer he did not know how to avoid seeming rude towards the werewolf's home.

"Not your cup of tea, Lord Kaname" she smiled as she stood by him barley reaching the middle of stomach.

"Why are you alone in woods, it is dangerous." The prince answered back as they started to walk back towards the castle.

"Maybe you are trying woe me my lord" the male lifted an eyebrow at her comment woe a child?

"With your worries my lord, however, it is unnecessary. I am the scariest thing there is in these woods." They had reached the clearing and kept a slower paste as the princess dropped the end of her dress to walk in proper manner in front the prince.

"Are you so sure, what of vampires?" it was now her turn to lift an elegant eyebrow at the prince. "Or other werewolves"

"We have our internal treaties lord Kaname, and we also have the king of vampires with his family residing in our kingdom." Kaname had noticed that for someone so young she knew a lot of their kingdom's politics.

"No one will attack our kingdom." The young princess took several steps ahead of the prince. "You may sleep soundly lord Kaname"

 _Had she just mocked him?_

"Are you trying to say something to me lady Kimiko?" His eyes glowed with a red tint to it not too bright to threaten the child.

"Of course not lord Kaname" the young princess turned around as she took two steps on to the stair way into the castle. "I am simply saying there is no need to feel threatened."

"Threatening me lady Kimiko is treason." The vampire prince eyes narrowed as he took in the young princess form.

She gave him a gentle smile as she curtsied to bid him good night as the sun would be rising in a few moments.

As she lifted her head to make eye contact with the vampire she could see the redness had become a bit brighter and threatening towards her.

"Yes, it would be considered treason my lord" Kaname wanted to smirk he knew he was right, he always was, and the young girl was wrong and that is how she should be.

"In your court my lord, but you are in my court lord Kaname."

 **~ W ~**

 **I hoped you like it. I also hope you all can feel the tension.**

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ W ~**

 **Chapter 4**

 **~ W ~**

Kimiko sat quietly beside her grandfather as they were accompanied by the vampires for their morning meal which usually the king and the princess would have with each other unless her cousins and uncles were visiting the kingdom.

The young princess could feel the eyes of both the vampire king and his heir on her as she slowly chewed on a piece of meat that was laid upon her plate.

The meal for the werewolves was different than the one for the vampires. The royal werewolves morning meal contained only red meats anything green was not present on the golden plates while the vampires had more varieties of white and red meat with fruits on their plate.

The king's mostly conversed with each other while the female vampire spoke to her son that remained silent the entire meal so far.

The princess also remained silent a thing very unusual for her, she voiced her opinions out quite loudly for the king to hear when she was unhappy or fatigued.

The older werewolf noticed that his jewel remained quiet during the meal and concentrated her eyes on the plate that was placed in front of her.

"Kaname, where did you go last night?" Juuri voiced out loud with a pouting face.

Kimiko slowly rose her vision towards the young prince but remained silent.

The vampire prince tried to ignore his mother's comment but her persistent remained so he had no other choice but to voice the reason of his absence the previous night.

"I was searching for the princess, she was not present at the gathering."

The young vampire prince had caught both of the king's off guard.

"Ohhhh how sweet of you, did you find her?"

Kimiko decided to intervene, she did not want be lectured on her threat that she gave the prince last night by her grandfather.

"Lord Kaname did find me lady Juuri, he escorted me back to the castle after we took a walk in the woods." The young princess smiled at the queen making the female vampire clap her hands together in delight.

 _My my….you are quiet the mischievous princess._ Kaname thought to himself as he glanced at the young princess.

"That is good, you are spending time with each other." The werewolf king commented as he took a sip from his goblet.

"Yes, after all in a few months you will be married" Haruka piped in quiet happily.

 _What did that man just say?_

Kaname looked at his father and then at the young princess, _no she is not young ….she…she is a child!_

"Father" Kaname's majestic and strong voice rang in the halls as he looked at his father.

"Yes, Kaname" Haruka and the werewolf king both looked at the young prince with a serious expression.

"What did you just mean by _married in a few months?"_ Haruka could immediately tell that his son was threatening him in a certain way that could not be easily detected by anyone other than someone who knew his son _very well,_ and that number was very small amount of people.

Kimiko immediately noticed that lord Kaname was challenging the vampire king, he was perfect at hiding his anger.

 _Well… almost perfect._

"Lady Kimiko is your future queen, _my son_ " Haruka gave his son one of charming smiles.

Kaname knew very well what that smile meant, they would talk about it in private.

The vampire queen decided to step in things could get nasty if their son decided to retaliate to Haruka, and the look on her son's face meant he was going to.

"Lady Kimiko, do you like your future husband?" Juuri asked with bright smile

The young werewolf princess choose her words wisely, it was easy thing to do but for some reason her mouth would not do the command she needed to until about twenty-five seconds later than she would have liked.

"Yes, lady Juuri, lord Kaname is _very charming_ " She gave a kind smiled at the older female.

 **~ W ~**

"Have you lost your mind!" Kaname's voiced boomed in his parents chambers as his parents sat on a lovely golden trim sofa.

The vampire prince was pacing back and forth in his parents chambers for about a twenty minutes until his voice screamed at them. It was extremely hard to get Kaname to raise his voice this was the first time they had ever heard their son yell at them or at anyone for that matter.

"Kaname dear you are over reacting." Juuri tried to calm her son like she always tried to do when an argument would break out between the father and son pair.

"Your mother is correct, we have already discuss the marriage proposal and you have agreed."

Kaname narrowed his eyes at his father, yes he had agreed to marry a werewolf princess but ….she was supposed to be a _fully grown_ _woman_.

"I did agree father, but the princess has not even seen ten winters yet in this life. She is a _child!"_ Kaname declared as he pointed a finger towards the door knowing that the young princess was somewhere within the castle behind those doors.

"The king has assured me she is worthy of you and that there is nothing to worry about." Haruka declared as he took a sip of the blood filled goblet. The werewolf kingdom had been very accommodating towards the royal vampire family needs.

Haruka could tell by the taste that the blood was from a human, after all no vampire had ever drunk blood from a werewolf. They had no idea what it would do to either party.

"She seems like a lovely young lady Kaname, she has very good manners."

 _Manners? Manners? Is that what his mother was talking about right now, was it not bad enough he had to marry some hairy disgusting beast but now he had to marry a child!_

Kaname narrowed his eyes at the woman who gave birth to him so long ago. Juuri immediately became silent at her son's glaring stare.

 _This is beyond madness!_

The sound of the doors slamming loudly ran through the vampire couple ears leaving an irritating ring in their ears.

 **~ W ~**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ W ~**

 **Chapter 5**

 **~ W ~**

"How unpleasant" Kimiko muttered under her breath as she watched her future husband storm out of his parent's chambers.

 _Kaname Kuran, the vampire prince._

The rumors she had heard about it him was nothing but short, spoiled, egotistic, perverted man that was always followed by having at least one woman in his chambers at night.

Her cousin was just telling her about the prince's rotten personality when he visited her two weeks prior of the royal vampire family arrival.

Kimiko sighed as she started walking towards her grandfather's office to join him for some afternoon tea.

"Good afternoon princess" the guards bowed slightly and gave the princess a smile as she walked past them.

Kimiko simply smiled and replied to everyone's greeting as she finally reached her grandfather's office door.

The two guards posted by the large wooden carved door opened the heavy entrance for the young princess to enter.

She watched as her grandfather sat down by the fire place reading a piece of parchment as two cups and a steaming hot tea pot was place on the small table in between the two chairs positioned in front of the fire place.

"Kimiko" the werewolf king smiled as he looked at his granddaughter. She reminded him so much of the daughter he lost.

The king felt bad as he watched young princess took a seat across from him, slowly pouring out his tea and then her own.

It was his fault that she looked like a young child and not like herself.

"Papa" her light voice broke his train of thought

"Well….how do you find him your future husband" the king wanted to laugh but he refrained as he held the steaming cup in his hand as the young lady made "tsk" sound and looking down at her own tea cup slowly blowing on it.

"Kimiko" he had to persist for vocal answer because he knew with that simply sound she made that she could not stand the young prince.

"He is unpleasant, papa" the king was aware that his granddaughter was never very fond of the idea of marriage especially since it meant leaving her home.

"I do not like his personality it is more rotten then a two week old tomato." The older man gave slight laugh as he took a sip of the rose tea.

"Well….you must simply tolerate him, I am sure feelings will grow with time."

Kimiko gave a pout with another low mutter of "how unpleasant"

"With this marriage what does it truly mean for us, grandfather?" the older man knew with the change of her voice that the conversation was taking a serious turn especially when she called him, grandfather.

"We will no longer be at war, not only that we will also begin trading for supplies with the vampire kingdom."

She knew that this marriage she would be in meant peace for them, both parties had lost a lot. Her father died in battle, as brave captain while serving their king in times of war.

"Will I be leaving to live in the vampire kingdom?"

"That is correct" the white haired male declared as he picked up the fork to take a bite of milk cake that was cut on his plate that he had cut prior to young princess arrival.

"You understand that you will have to learn the ways of the vampire court quickly."

The young princess lifted an elegant eyebrow at the man's comment.

"The ladies of court are very quick on their feet, the court of vampires is very different than our own." The young princess nodded their court relied on the persons acts during war as well as lineage.

While the vampire court relied solely on the favor of the king, meaning that the members of council used their daughters to gain the king's favor and to secure their position.

"Yes, papa" she diverted her eyes towards the flame dancing inside of the fireplace. "I heard that lord Kaname already as company in his chambers at night."

"I do not think they will be much competition for you my dear." The werewolf king smiled at the young princess.

"That is very true" she gave him a charming smile

 **~ W ~**

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ W ~**

 **Chapter 6**

 **~ W ~**

Kaname ate silently at the morning meal making sure his eyes never left the plate that was placed before him.

"Kaname" his eyes stayed still on his plate as he recognized his mother's voice calling him.

The pureblood prince did not answer the vampire queen, he did not have to she would keep talking regardless if he was paying attention or not.

It was his father's voice that made him lift his eyes to the two King's staring at him.

"Yes, father"

"The king recommended that you and lady Kimiko take a walk together this afternoon."

His eyes moved towards the young princess sitting across from his father the closest chair beside the werewolf king. Her eyes looking at his form.

 _Do I have to?_

"If it would please lady Kimiko," Kaname gave slight bow of his head.

"Well well it seems that your son will be a fine king, lord Haruka" the older man gave a hearty chuckle.

"Thank you your highness" Haruka returned the man's smile, "Your granddaughter as well, she will be a great queen"

The older man looked at the young girl sitting close to him, his hand extending towards her. Kaname eye saw the movement and became curious to the werewolves movements.

The vampire prince red eyes followed the man's hand as it was gently placed on young girl's cheek rubbing the soft flesh with the back of his hand. Kaname could see how the young princess attitude immediately changed from its previous cold statue towards an embarrassed little girl being dotted on.

"Papa" her voice was soft and gentle but Kaname could hear the slight embarrassment in it as she spoke.

"Ohhh… she is just too cute is she not Kaname?" Juuri swooned at her future daughter-in-law

Kaname diverted his eyes from the young princess concentrating on the blood inside his crystal cup. "Ah… yes" he needed to act in front of his parents which was not hard to do. Kaname was an expert after all with all the women he had bedded already he has to be a talented liar.

"If lady Kimiko is so cute now.. can you imagine how cute she will be when sharing your bed on your wedding night Kaname." Juuri clapped her hands happily a bright smile on her face.

"Juuri!" Haruka scolded his wife, to be having that type of comment at morning meal was inappropriate. Not only that the person his wife was talking about was still a young child.

"Ohh… I am so sorry I did not mean any offense"

The older king took his fork to poke the meat on his plate moving his hand towards his mouth to consume the red meat. "There is no offense lady Juuri"

Kimiko smiled as well slowly reaching for the glass that was placed in front of her.

"There is nothing to worry about lord Haruka and lady Juuri, I am well aware of what acts are done between a man and a woman at night."

She had taken him by surprise, Kaname watched as she lifted the glass towards her lips. When the crystal cup touched her lips her white eyes moved towards Kaname making direct eye contact with her future husband.

 **~ W ~**

Kaname walked silently beside the young princess as they walked through a very large rose garden.

The entire garden was filled only with one type of flower, the roses red as the richest blood. Kaname did not find a subject of topic to talk about with such a young person, no matter how he tried looking at the princess she was simply a little child ignorant of the world. Not only that the vampire prince did not want to engage in a conversation with a _werewolf_.

Kimiko did not wish to engage in a conversation with the vampire prince and something about the way the male was walking beside her confirmed that he also did not want to engage in a conversation with her.

She kept her eyes to every other object trying to ignore that scent wafting in the air that in her opinion ruined the beautiful smell the roses were releasing into the air.

 _Vampires have such a nasty smell._

"You are quite conniving lady Kimiko" Kaname declared as they turned going to another path that would lead them to the center of the garden with a large wall made of leaves and tress and in the center a large fountain.

"How so lord Kaname" Kimiko asked as they entered the center of the garden, the young princess walked towards the fountain looking into the water to see multiple fishes painted in various bright colors.

Kaname lifted an elegant eyebrow at the young princess as he watched her lean against the fountain as she faced him in a light pink dress with a pearl necklace decorating her neck, her tied in a bun small pieces falling out and pearls decorated in her hair in certain places.

"I am sure you are aware of the things you do. If you are not aware then you are simply an ignorant child as I suspected you to be."

"Ignorant?" her voice lowered almost threatening towards him, he had heard her talk in that same way the night she bid him good night when he found her during the celebration.

"Yes lady Kimiko, in my eyes you are nothing but an ignorant child that knows nothing of the world." The prince's voice turned deep and had its own threatening voice to it.

She simply turned back towards the fishes in the fountain a grazed a gentle finger against the scales that protect them from harm.

"If lord Kaname says that I am ignorant then it must be so" the young princess turned her head slightly towards her future husband and gave him a bright smile.

Kaname said nothing more, there was no need to the princess is too incompetent to understand any conversation he would have with her. Kaname's red eyes followed towards the opposite entrance of the wall made of roses and leaves.

 _Another werewolf_ , Kaname scowled slightly.

"Princess" came a monotone voice as the footsteps towards them became a bit louder.

A bright smile came to the young princess and certain glow filled the air around her as she seemed to radiate in happiness from the new comer.

The young princess made a few steps towards the male that was coming through the opposite entrance from the one they had entered. Kaname watched the male he looked at him with a dark look. The male eyes softened slightly as he looked at the princess coming towards him.

"Zero" she whispered lightly smiling up at the male that was now bending down on one knee taking the princess hand in his own to lay a kiss on the back of her hand.

 **~ W ~**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this**

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ W ~**

 **Chapter 7**

 **~ W ~**

 _Had he gone mad?_

 _No,_ there was no possible way he had lost his mind and if he did, he could only blame it on the fact that he was surrounded by werewolves and not by beautiful vampires.

Kaname had kept his eyes glued upon the man he learned the name of through his mother, _Zero Kiryu._ The silver haired male was the king's lieutenant, he trained and bred their men into warriors ready for battle at any moment.

His mother had also informed him that the princess and the lieutenant had been raised in close proximity. They had spent all their time together as children, which to him made no sense because the princess was just ten years of age and the lieutenant a fully grown man like himself.

Kaname could not shake off this feeling that he despised the silver haired male for some absurd reason.

The vampire prince eyes narrowed as the young princess stood beside the silver haired male smiling brightly up at the male as he spoke some words towards her with a bored expression.

"Does something bother you lord Kaname?" a soft voice asked beside him

The red eyes turned away from the young princess form as a maid he had noticed this particular maid following the princess.

 _She must be the princess maid,_ Kaname thought to himself as she was not so fancy dressed and held a glass of red liquid in her hands. The male's nose immediately picked up the smell of fresh blood.

"His majesty asked me to bring this to you" She pushed the filled glass towards him

The maid had all of the looks like the other moon werewolves in the kingdom except that she seemed a bit older than himself. She had certain facial features that showed maturity that could only be brought upon with age. The vampire prince had almost forgotten that she was a werewolf, and yet she was quite beautiful.

 _I wonder…_

"Thank you, what is your name?" he asked with a silky smooth voice

"My name is Hana lord Kaname, and I am the princess's personal maid." She curtsied towards him and then left after handing him the glass filled with blood.

His eyes wondered back to the princess who was now walking out of the ballroom with the silver haired werewolf.

Kaname scowled as he took a sip of his glass.

 **~ W ~**

Kimiko walked slowly side by side her childhood friend, a smile creeping up to her face as they entered the rose garden making their way towards the water fountain.

This was one of the places they came to when Zero returned from another werewolf kingdom or worse from the battlefield.

"How have you been? Was the trip successful? Are you tired? Did you miss me?" the princess jumbled all of her words together like she always did, she simply enjoyed his one word answers the silver haired male would give to all of the questions that she nagged him with.

"Yes" the male answered as they both walked towards the fountain she played with the water and fishes inside the fountain as the male werewolf simply leaned his backside against the cold stone.

"How unpleasant" she could see from the side of her vision the corner of his mouth raising into a small smile.

"Must you always say that" his voice was stern, a voice she had become comfortable hearing over the years.

"How unpleasant" she leaned back on the balls of her heels as she smiled up at him as his arms were folded over his chest and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"You will never find a wife with such an unpleasant look"

The silver haired male made no comment, she always teased him but he never gave her much of reaction.

Both their ears picked up the pleasant melody being played from the ballroom.

Zero watched the princess form as she was dressed in a light pink gown with long sleeves. He always missed her during his trip, they were raised side by side by their father's.

The male lifted his form from the stone fountain and stretched out a hand towards the princess. A smile graced her lips as she looked at his outstretched hand, an invitation to dance.

"Ask me"

 _Why were women so difficult,_ Zero sighed as he muttered the words out of his mouth, her reply was a short and stern "no."

He kept his hand still stretched towards her, Kimiko simply laid her hand upon his own and positioned herself to begin the dance.

"How unpleasant" she smiled as they slowly followed the melody that flowed from the ballroom.

Zero could not help himself but to smirk.

 **~ W ~**

Kaname stood outside by the balcony as he sipped on the blood inside of his glass, as he watched the princess and silver haired werewolf disappear into the rose garden.

He just could not place it, why was he burning with such hatred inside him to watch a _child_ being pursued by a fully grown man. In every aspect he had watched them interact during the nightly festivities their interaction seemed disgusting and repulsive to him.

 _It must be because they are werewolves, I did not lose my mind, nor am I jealous over a child._ Kaname thought to himself as he could smell the king approaching towards him.

"Are you keeping an eye on the competition?" The werewolf king asked as he walked towards his son to stand beside him.

"I am simply worried over the princess's innocence" it was a good a lie to tell the werewolf.

"There is nothing to worry about" He could feel the pressure from having the older man's hand on his shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. The meaning behind the action he could not understand, "They grew up together is all, and their fathers were very close comrades in the battlefield."

Kaname did not make a comment about what the older male was informing him about.

"The princess is still a chi…young lady it is not proper to be alone with a male in the middle of the night." Kaname had to ketch himself before offending the princess by calling her child in front the king.

The older man smiled as he started walking back towards the ballroom, Kaname watched the older man's back as he moved back towards the music.

"You will find lord Kaname that the princess is not so much a young lady as you think she is." The werewolf king stopped before making the last step to re-enter the ballroom, turning his head slightly to look at the young man, who he soon would be calling son.

"She is quiet dangerous when she wishes to be so."

"Is that a warning or a threat my lord." Kaname asked for some reason he felt like he was being threatened by the older man.

"Neither lord Kaname, it is a word to the unwise" the king gave a small side smile and entered the ballroom once more.

 _Madness,these werewolves are absolutely mad._ And it also seemed like the madness was contagious when Kaname's eyes turned bright red with hatred looking at the direction he was looking at before the king's arrival.

 **~ W ~  
I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**There is a warning in this chapter**

 **~ W ~  
Chapter 8**

 **~ W ~**

Kimiko had remained silent once again as she found herself surrounded by the royal vampire family. It had been now an entire week since their arrival into her home.

Now as she stood beside her grandfather and Zero five steps behind them with his hand folded behind his back, which was the state one must be in front of the king.

"I will miss you terribly, princess Kimiko" the vampire queen wiped her tears in a dramatical sense which she did not understand they had only meet for a week.

"Mother please" Kaname muttered under his breath the woman that gave birth to him was too embarrassing to look at, let alone be in public with.

"I wish you and your husband a safe journey lady Juuri." Kimiko smiled to simply be polite to the older woman, she was a bit on the odd side.

Juuri smiled and then ran to her son to give him a tight embrace, "I will miss you terribly Kaname."

The werewolf princess watched as the young male rolled his eyes as his father smiled at him finally giving up in with a sigh to return her embrace.

The pureblood prince would remain in her kingdom for the rest of the summer, at the end of the summer he would return home with her and within a month time they would be married to each other and she would be surrounded by the presence of vampires.

Kimiko watched by the gates as the two older vampires entering a carriage to begin their journey home.

The vampire prince did not move from his position until the carriage that his parents were in was clearly out of any super natural being sight.

"Lord Kaname do not worry their road is clear no harm should befall them." The older man declared as he looked at the young prince. "I have also assigned two of my men to follow them until the borders of your kingdom."

Kaname simply nodded and thanked the king for his kindness. He seemed more distant and quiet than usual, Kimiko thought as she looked at his form.

Something was not quite right with the vampire heir since the arrival of Zero, he would look in opposite direction when she went close to the silver haired male.

Men were quiet odd sometimes, well he was vampire maybe it is normal behavior for them to act in such a way.

"Kimiko why don't you spend some time this evening with lord Kaname, since his parents have just departed." The king smiled as he looked down at the young princess.

"Of course papa." She curtsied to the werewolf king and looked upon the young prince, "Would you like to see the library lord Kaname?"

 **~ W ~**

Kimiko was waiting in her room to be called by the vampire prince to take him to the library to spend the evening together.

The princess until then had the company of the silver haired male.

"I do not like him"

"You do not like anyone Zero" Kimiko smiled as she looked at her closest and oldest friend as he stood near the window.

"Does he know?" the silver haired werewolf immediately disregarded her comment about him not liking anyone, he liked certain people the princess being one of them.

"About my appearance as a child?" she looked at him as he nodded in confirmation.

Kimiko smiled as she replied back, "No, the vampire prince is unaware that I am not child, he does not know that I am a fully grown woman disguised as a child to please her grandfather."

Zero narrowed his eyes, the princess always did these ridiculous things to entertain herself.

"And you will not tell him before the wedding ceremony."

"No, I will not" she smiled and stood next to him looking out the window into the rose garden, "he shall struggle a little." She muttered with slight grin before the knock on the door brought the topic of their conversation to an end.

 **~ W ~**

"Is this not inappropriate for a young princess to be alone with her future husband?" Kaname asked as he looked at one of the books on one of the many shelves filled with books that surrounded them.

"If you are my future husband lord Kaname there is nothing inappropriate about it." The princess commented as she laid a tray of sweets and tea onto the table as she sat upon the large couch that was surrounded by two smaller chairs.

Kaname's red eyes moved to the window outside where could see the silver haired werewolf talking to two other males.

"And the other night when you were alone with that man was that not inappropriate lady Kimiko?"

"I am a bit confused of whom you are speaking about lord Kaname." Kimiko slowly poured out some chamomile tea into the decorated tea cup.

"The man I speak of lady Kimiko is the one you ran off with during the festivities into the rose garden."

The young princess looked up towards the male as he came to sit on one of the single chair beside the couch she was currently sitting in.

"Do you mean Zero?"

She noticed how his lip slightly went up and his left eyes twitched in an odd manner.

"You call him with no title" his voice had a stern and deep tone to it almost a disgusted manner in it.

"Yes, we have been raised together." The princess kept her emotions calm and collected as she poured herself a cup of tea as well.

"So I have been told" he muttered under his breath as he opened the first page of the book in his hands.

Kimiko's eyes landed on her soon be husband's form holding a book in one hand, his legs crossed, while the other hand was holding up his head as it leaned on the armrest of the chair.

He was handsome, or so some of the younger women were saying. To her he seemed bored and unentertained since his arrival in her kingdom, but he had a certain charm to him she could not deny.

She had to feel something towards the man even if he was unpleasant, Kimiko would be spending an eternity with the man.

"Would you like some tea lord Kaname?" she asked stretching out her hand that was holding the tea cup.

The prince did not answer her and the princess laid down back the tea cup upon the table.

"Is the prince worried about our marriage?"

Kaname looked up from the book and made contact with her silver white eyes. She looked so innocent so untouched, almost angelic like.

"I have my worries, with the princess being aware of her future responsibilities" the book snapped closed as he looked at her firmly. He was going to be her husband whether he liked it or not, Kaname needed to make her know who was in control and who needed to be submissive.

She was the wife. The princess is the one that needs to be submissive.

"My responsibilities as a queen, or understanding my responsibilities to please you lord Kaname" the princess asked with a blank stare and yet she had this firmness to it.

"You are a child, you do not know what speak of nor will I have this conversation with you." Kaname commanded as he reopened the book to where he once was.

"Ahh…so the famous Kaname Kuran does only have one thing on his mind as rumors go." Kimiko declared as she sat up from her seat lifting up the cream colored gown walking towards the male.

She stood in front of him as Kaname's eyes glared at the young princess.

"You should learn when a man speaks to listen and behave" his eyes narrowed

"Yes, that is usually what a woman should do lord Kaname be submissive to the one that commands her." Kimiko leaned on the armrest as she pushed the book out his hand and started to climb upon his form. Kneeling upon the chair a knee in between his legs and both of her arms blocking his head from moving.

The princess face was less than breath away from his own. Kaname kept repeating the same sentence in his "she is a child" but for some reason as the young princess form was so close to his own he could feel himself wanting to touch her in ways that was very inappropriate. He could feel himself stiffening in more ways as he somehow felt the room become hotter as her bottom lip slowly touched his cheek close enough to his ear to whisper a sentence.

 **~ W ~**

 **Now I am stopping here to let you readers choose what happens now that you know about the princess secret.**

 **What action do you think Kaname should take?**

 **Please Review and let me know!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning!**

 **~ W ~  
Chapter 9**

 **~ W ~**

As the female's lips touched his cheek lightly so close that their lips almost touched made the vampire grip onto the armrest tightly as his other hand found its place against her small waist.

She was so pure, innocent, and so beautiful everything that he wasn't. As his red eyes looked into her silver eyes that were now swirling in an emotion he could only assume was lust.

Kaname gripped onto the chair more tightly braking the wooden arm rest as he felt the pressure in his lower loins tightening in such a manner he could never imagine having towards a werewolf.

"Do you want me lord Kaname?" her voice was slow and smooth like the finest silk in the world and yet so devious Kaname could not help himself to reach his hand out towards her face.

The prince cupped her small and delicate face in his large hand running his thumb against her lip.

"You are devious my lady" he muttered as he slipped his thumb into her cavern to meet with the wet pink muscle slightly touching and licking his thumb.

"So I have been told my lord." Her hands slowly found itself towards his own lips as her knee in between his legs was closing the distance her thigh rubbing against his manhood. Kaname tried to move his attention to something else and choose to take two of her digits into his mouth.

The princess watched as the vampire under her licked and sucked on her fingers in such a way that she could not refuse that she found him so attractive she found herself thinking that she wanted to fall into unknown darkness with him.

She had never been with anyone, she was sure the prince knew that as the thumb that she was licking escaped her hold and moved down running in the middle of chest towards her rear, taking the softness above her dress in such a grip she yelped.

Kaname smirked in such a manner she found attractive and disturbing at the same time.

"Is it all talk my lady, your feistiness and your threats towards me?" Kaname sucked on her middle finger so hard she was gasping for air.

"M…my…lord" she fell forwards gripping onto his shoulders burying her face in between his neck and shoulder into the thickness of his top.

Kaname kneaded her flesh in a circular motion and then gripping the flesh when a full circle was made. The prince started move his other hand towards one of her own, he could hear her gasp when he took grasp of it.

Kaname moved his head to the side to see her lust filled silver eyes swirling as they starred at each other. There was this rosiness adoring her cheeks the color he could only compare to the roses in the garden that they had taken a walk in a few nights prior.

He inched his lips towards her, their foreheads and noses touching but their lips less than a breath away. Their lower lips were touching slightly as they breathed against each other.

 _I want to kiss her…._

When his head moved forward to close the distance between them, they were disturbed by the knocking sound against the library doors and the voice of the princess maid.

"Lady Kimiko and lord Kaname you have been summoned for dinner."

Kaname hesitated before letting her go whispering in her ear, "I will have you" the pureblood prince muttered as he licked the inside of her ear.

 **~ W ~**

Kaname sat outside feeling the last cool breeze hit his face before the sun would rise and make him succumb to the inside of his room until the night would rise once more.

He sat on a lounging chair his back resting against a soft pillow, his shirt opened revealing his pale and toned chest.

A glass of wine was in his hand leaning towards the floor while the other hand ran its digits through his thick locks.

"What was I thinking" he grumbles to himself as the memory from the library flooded his mind and the last statement he made towards the princess.

Kaname was losing his mind to touch a child in such manner to declare that he would have her in such manner. There was no doubt in his mind that he was losing his mind being among the werewolves.

However, as much as he wished to forget what happened he could deny the heat that remained on his body from the places that lady Kimiko had touched it still felt warm and heat flowed through his body.

Vampires were always cold, it seemed that werewolves were always hot it must be because the furious and mad beast that resides inside them.

Kaname stared at his hand that had held the princess own hand a few hours prior, it was warm while his other hand remained cold.

 _How odd…_

"Zero!" he could hear a young voice being called not too far from his position, it sounded very much like the princess.

Kaname lifted his form from the lounge to see the silver haired male and a woman walking beside him.

"You should be in your chambers it is late the sun will rise" the silver haired male complained as he watched the young woman hanging and dragging onto his arm.

"I said I was sorry things got out of hand, must you remain so unpleasant with me." She yanked on his arm tightly.

Kaname watched as the young woman's breast bounced inside of her cream colored dress because of yanking the male's arm.

"I am not upset." Zero grumbled with a low voice

The young woman stomped her foot against the ground with a puff. She was beyond beautiful, her pure white hair, those silver eyes that swirled beautifully. Her hair was longs and curled reaching to the middle of her knees. She had this cute and innocent look on her face and yet she had this seductive aura around her that Kaname found undeniably attractive too.

"Will you not forgive me my love" she smiled playfully as she hugged the silver haired male from the front wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She was a bit on the short side but still she reached the height of silver haired male up to his nose.

"If you call me that what do you think people will think of us." Zero complained as he smacked her lightly on the head, Kaname could tell it was a light warning, playful almost.

 **~ W ~**

Kimiko could feel lord Kaname's gaze on her form as she embraced Zero, there was no possible way he could tell that she was the princess.

The end of the night was a complete mess first with the scene with the vampire in the library which she was to blame.

Then she was lectured by Zero for smelling like the vampire prince, which he knew she had to be extremely close to have the male's scent upon her.

She watched as Zero's eyes found her own she smiled at him whispered very low, hoping that lord Kaname's ears would not pick her words.

After all she did not want her future husband to find out so soon that she was actually a fully grown woman ready to be mated.

"He is watching us is he not?"

Zero narrowed his eyes at her, he would be stuck in one of her games once again and get all the blame for it.

"Yes" the silver haired werewolf commented as he looked at her silver eyes.

"Should I tease him?" she leaned her head to side in a cute manner knowing full well her childhood friend would not succumb to her charms.

"He should know Kimiko" Zero commented as he tucked away a stray hair that was playing with her lips.

"You always ruin my fun, how unpleasant" she pouted and with that pout, Zero removed her arms from his form.

She watched her childhood friend had this look on his face she had only ever seen once.

"You should tell him before the wedding ceremony"

"Why do you side with him?"

Zero started to walk past the princess's form but stopped when he stood beside her to lay a kiss upon her temple to whisper the words lightly into her ear.

"Because I am also a man, my princess"

Kimiko closed her eyes as she felt his breath against her face, the smell of his body, and the warmness she wished would accept her.

She smiled sadly as she could hear his form leaving her.

Kaname watched for another ten minutes before going into his room the woman that stood silently against the grass in her cream colored dress that he felt like he had seen before.

After thinking of going down to escort her to her room which the silver haired werewolf had rudely forgotten to do.

She raised her hand starring at it her other limb rubbing over the palm as if she was fascinated by her own hand, like it was the first time looking upon it.

Kimiko could not help but to be mad at the limb that remained warm since making contact with the pureblood prince.

 _Why…..why could this not happen…with_

"Why do you betray me so, to choose someone I do not wish to have"

 **~ W ~**

 **Okay here you go Myra M Kuran, this one is for you.**

 **I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank You to the Guests that reviewed so much. I truly appreciate it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this**

 **~ W ~  
Chapter 10**

 **~ W ~  
**

As she looked at the men that were clashing their swords against each other trying to overpower the other. Kimiko's eyes wandered to the silver haired male standing by himself observing the training process over one of the lower group ranked soldiers.

She had been slightly avoiding the pureblood vampire known as Kaname Kuran since the incident in the library.

She had kept her eyes concentrated on the food that was placed in front of her for their morning meal and she immediately left the dining hall to venture to find Zero to spend the day with him. However it seemed he was more occupied with the soldiers than to give her any attention.

 _Lonely….I feel lonely even though I am surrounded by people that love me._

It must truly be true that the feeling of loneliness shall remain as long as you have not found the one you are to mate with.

Kimiko starred at the hand that had made contact with the vampire prince last night in the library. The heat still emanating from it as if it was on fire but unlike a direct burning feeling the feeling was pleasant and warm.

The words that he had told her so filled with lust still running through her mind " _I will have you"_

She could feel the desire within her, her body searching for the one that caused the heat within her to rise.

The princess even felt the need to change into her wolf form even though the moon was not even out yet for the evening.

As if the devil himself summoned him, the male Kuran prince stood by the pillar that was just a few steps away from her sitting form.

"Lady Kimiko" the male greeted her with both of his arms folded behind his back as his red eyes bore into her silver ones.

She wanted to avoid eye contact with the vampire but her eyes would just not comply with her demand.

"Princess Kimiko" her maid Hana made her presence known as she stood beside the vampire prince. The princess could feel an emotion growing inside her that she did not believe she could ever have.

 _Jealousy_

 **~ W ~**

The silver haired male glanced at the princess sitting on the stairs watching the men train. Her eyes were concentrated on her hand as the other one rubbed it gently as if trying to rub away something vile.

 _Its already too late isn't it….princess_

He never wanted to admit not since it was made so crystal clear to them that they were not fated for each other two years prior.

As Kaname Kuran brought his form a few steps away from the princess's form, Zero's mind went back to the day that everything he had wanted everything _she_ had wanted was ripped in front of their very eyes.

 _The princess sat on the lounge in her full form as he sat on the opposite site facing her. Her locks were flowing around her as she sat there in a long sleeved white dress. A pearl neckline laying tightly against her chest as her hands were laying on her lap neatly._

 _He was excited he had been thinking about this day for weeks, no, he had been anticipating this day for years._

 _He prayed that the gods would bless them to be mated to truly be bonded with each other. She would no longer be his princess anymore no, she would soon be his wife. And he would become her husband, the title of King would soon follow but he did not want the title._

 _She could be peasant as long as she was the Kimiko he had been yearning for years for to stand by his side, Zero would be truly happy._

" _Are you excited?" The werewolf king asked as he smiled at his granddaughter sitting beside him._

 _Her grandfather was present for the princess and his own father sat beside him on the lounge to beware witness of the gods approval for them to be bonded to each other._

 _The princess's cheek became adorned with a rosiness on her cheeks that made the silver haired male turn away in embarrassment. So it was not just him that wanted this._

" _My my as always only the princess can make my oldest son feel embarrassed" his father laughed lightly as he looked at the young couple._

" _Yes, this will be a good match indeed. Lord Zero will be King and my beautiful granddaughter shall be queen." The older man looked at the older Kiryuu his current lieutenant, the man had served him well._

" _However, Kimiko shall rule." Kimiko's eyes made contact with his own pair eyes._

 _He knew, everyone that lived in a werewolf kingdom knew that the princess in front of him would take rule of Moon Werewolf Kingdom when she married._

" _Yes, my son has no quarrels with that."_

 _As his eyes kept her gaze she became more embarrassed at his attention and started looking at her hands laying neatly upon her lap._

" _Shall we begin?"_

The lieutenant was brought out of his memories when he noticed the princess's maid Hana standing beside the vampire prince.

The silver haired werewolf gaze narrowed as he looked at the maid. He had never agreed about her position beside the princess she was not someone to trust.

He had instructed his younger brother to keep an eye on her when he left to the other werewolf kingdoms and to the battlefield.

He had done so until he was instructed to move the Earth Werewolf kingdom in the east to become a second lieutenant a few months ago.

Lieutenant Zero was very aware of the type nature that Lord Kuran had around women that were not married. Even than he had no issues with bedding women that belonged to other men.

Vampires were truly vulgar, to bond with everyone they desired, they had no loyalty.

He called the training to an end as he approached the three bodies by the stairs.

As the princess's eyes fell upon his form she gave him a gentle smile as he extended his hand to help her stand.

As her hand fell into his own he could feel the heat erupting from her limb.

The princess stood beside the silver haired male as the maid stood beside the vampire prince.

"I shall leave you, your majesties" Hana curtsied as she left the three alone to converse.

"Good afternoon lord Kuran" He kept the princess's hand in his own.

He would be a bit territorial when it came to Kimiko. He would not let this creature be the cause of harm to the princess.

The vampire prince ignored the man standing by his future bride, instead his eyes were concentrated on the limb that was holding the princess's hand.

Kaname could feel the anger rising inside him as he looked at the princess gentle smile as she looked at the silver haired male werewolf.

He wanted to rip the younger male head's off from his body with his bare hands but he would be much cruel.

"You as well Lord Kiryuu." His eyes drifted towards the princess that was dressed in a dark green gown without sleeves but instead wrapped around her chest area. A pearl necklace was wrapped around her neck as she also wore a pearl bracelet around her wrist.

Even though she was so young, Kaname could not deny the thoughts that entered his mind from the previous night as both her voice and eyes were filled with lust and desire of him.

"I believe lord Kiryuu it is improper and offensive to make physical contact with another man's bride." The vampire prince smirked as his eyes narrowed at the silver haired male.

"The princess is not yet your bride lord Kuran." The anger and hostility that dripped out as the lieutenant made the comment was sharp as the wind.

"Yes that may be, I am not aware if it is the same for werewolves but with male vampires we are very territorial" his eyes fell back on the young princess as her eyes narrowed at him.

Kaname wanted to laugh at the face she was making, he wanted to reveal to the werewolf what they had been doing the library just to irritate the male further and mark his territory.

"I have already had a taste of the princess last night, she now belongs to me. Now get your hands off of what is mine _werewolf._ "

As the air around them became strong and violent Kaname could only feel the metal that was just about to chop off his head suddenly come to a halt.

"Enough" the princess spoke as she looked at her lieutenant holding the blade tip against the vampire prince neck.

The smell of blood reached her nose as she saw the tip boring into his neck enough to cause bleeding from the flesh as a line of red liquid dripped from the blade.

"Zero" her eyes landed on the male's form, Kaname could see the hesitation that the Kiryuu male had against him as his silver eyes bored into his own with such anger that could only be compared to his own when he watched as the man touched his bride.

The lieutenant listened as he returned his sword back to its sheath, took two steps back to stand beside the princess once more.

"Lord Kaname, I will only say this once do not presume I am your property simply because you are going to be my husband."

She turned around to walk away with the silver haired werewolf. When she reached a few steps away from him she turned around to look at her future husband.

"I do not belong to anyone lord Kaname"

 **~ W ~**

 **I hope you all liked the drama things are getting hot.**

 **Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the late update!**

 **~ W ~**

 **Chapter 11**

 **~ W ~**

The male vampire sat in the library with a cup of tea as he read one of the many books he had collected this evening.

Since the disagreement between himself the lieutenant and the princess three nights ago. The male pureblood kept himself busy by staying in the library reading about twenty to thirty books leisurely as the maid Hana brought him snacks and wine every three hours.

Kaname Kuran came to conclusion that Hana the princess's maid had her own agenda when speaking and greeting the male pureblood.

She was the type of the woman that would do anything to succeed in what she wanted to have. What she wanted from him the male pureblood was not aware of but she reminded him greatly of the ladies of his court.

His eyes traveled against the words that were written in the book. His red eyes starred at the limb that was holding the glass of red wine as once again he felt the heat traveling through his hand.

Even though the night was cold his right hand remained warm as if there was a constant fire heating his hand.

 _How odd…..ever since…._

His mind wondered back to the young princess who he was informed was in the court yard watching the soldiers train once again.

Kaname did not want to admit it but the young princess had entered his mind more than once every day for the past three nights. Not only did she enter his mind he had this craving to see her, to be near her once more.

The heavy woodened doors opened as the maid entered, Hana, she was holding a silver tray that was not carrying anything.

"Lord Kuran a letter has arrived from your father." The young maid bowed as she placed the tray low enough for the pureblood to see the sealed letter with the Kuran crest embedded in the red wax.

"Thank you" the pureblood prince voiced out loud as he took the parchment from the silver tray signaling for the maid to leave.

Once the sound of the door closing reached his ears the dark haired male broke the Kuran sealed letter with his finger tip.

His eyes traveled over the words written in black ink on the thick paper.

 _Kaname my son, the King has informed me things have been going well between you and the princess._

 _You shall return home soon there is only one more thing to be confirmed on their end before your wedding._

Something to confirm? What was there to confirm on their end? Going well?

Was the werewolf King joking with his father things were going horrible with the princess.

They were not even on speaking terms with each other at the moment.

The vampire prince red eyes moved from the parchment towards the wooden door as the Moon Werewolf King entered the large library.

"Come" his voice was demanding and strong, it was very similar to his father's voice but much deeper which Kaname could only assume came with age since the werewolf king was much older than his own father.

The vampire prince folded the parchment in three and stuck it within his jacket as he laid the book he was reading on the cushion next to him following the king as they walked silently beside each other.

Kaname noticed that they were walking towards the courtyard. Before they could fully reach the courtyard the older man turned in another direction as the two soldiers posted by the door opened the heavy woodened doors for the royalties.

As the doors closed behind them Kaname noticed that they were in a room that his parents were in before when they were conversing with the king in private about his marriage to the princess.

"Are you aware lord Kaname that tonight is a full moon?" the king looked directly at the younger male.

Kaname never felt frightened never but they always said that there was this natural fear in vampires when facing a werewolf he had yet to feel it. Whatever it was he was currently feeling he was sure that he felt somewhat threatened by the werewolf in front of him.

Maybe it was because this was the first time he was truly alone with the werewolf king.

"It must have escaped my mind your majesty." He humbled himself being arrogant and rude would only bring destruction to his home land.

 **~ W ~**

It had been three days since the last interaction between the male pureblood prince and the female werewolf princess.

The chestnut haired male watched from the corner of the hall as the princess was once again sitting on the stairs as she watched the soldiers train being led by their lieutenant the werewolf with silver hair instead of the signature white hair that most of the werewolves had.

His eyes followed the princess gaze as she starred at the male, he had started to dislike the male werewolf more than anything.

Kaname starred at the young princess form as her gaze changed as light from the moon shined brightly through the night.

It was a full moon tonight and if the tales were true the wolves would be filled with the large canine beast hunting and killing throughout the night until the sun rises.

He wondered if it was true or not, if the fact was that once the moon would become full that they would shed out their human like appearance and become the true monsters that was hidden inside of them.

The moon would shine to its full glory tonight, he wanted to bear witness to the mystery that would be solved tonight.

"Lord Kaname" it was a gentle voice that had addressed him the last time had threatened him.

"Lady Kimiko, how do you fare?" he was a gentleman regardless of their parting three days prior. He would not let the werewolves think that vampire were lower than him.

Vampires held the highest rank the world in his eyes after all they could adapt much more easily than werewolves.

"Well, thank you milord." The young princess stood in front of the much taller male with her hands in front of her dark blue long sleeved dress as her white eyes starred into his dark red pair.

Kimiko knew that the male vampire was avoiding her since their last interaction. She also knew Kaname Kuran was to proud to apologize about his behavior so there must be only one reason he would be standing in the corner of hall watching her.

 _Grandfather….what is it you wish to see…..never mind….I'm already aware of what you want to see…._

 **~ W ~**

 **Well I hoped you enjoyed the long awaited update**

 **Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry about the long wait.**

 **~ W ~**

 **Chapter 12**

 **~ W ~**

The light of the moon shined brightly throughout the night as the only noise being heard through the dark forest was that of carriage riding as the sound of the horses deep breath filled the air.

The vampires servant that was holding the reigns of the horses while he sat in a high position outside of the carriage was tensed he did not truly know if the fact that there were two werewolves escorting the carriage back to the vampire kingdom was supposed to comfort him.

His hand tightened on the reigns of the two dark brown horses as he could feel the power emanating from within the carriage the royal pair not speaking since their departure two days prior.

They could only travel at night and had to seek shelter during the day in the local villages between the vampire kingdom and the werewolf moon kingdom.

The heirs of the two kingdoms sitting silently within the comforts of the carriage being provided with everything they needed.

The older man sighed as his eyes moved slightly to the right to see a pure white werewolf in it full form the silver eyes of the beast swirling as it watched the older vampire and then moving towards the carriage keeping watch on the princess inside of the dark brown carriage.

Kaname sat silently as he looked out the window his red eyes falling upon the white werewolf guard that was escorting him and the princess to his home, the vampire kingdom.

The two male guards were very abrasive towards him they did not speak nor looked at him their eyes only following the princess of their kingdom.

The journey back to his home was an agonizing one he had not said a word unless the vampire servant would inform him of the sun's rising and their need to stop.

His eyes moved away from the view from the window that was now covered by a deep red curtain to hide their identities from those with wondering eyes and hiding what was going on within the carriage from the servant and the guards outside.

The vampire prince watched as his future bride sat silently across from him with her hands neatly followed upon her lap her eyes directed to the outside world the view of trees passing by as the carriage moved against the dirt road leading to the vampire kingdom.

The werewolf princess was not so decorated this evening with pearls an jewelry but she silently sat there in a plain grey gown and a black cloak the hood resting upon her white hair trying to hide her appearance from wondering eyes.

She had not spoken to him and the fact that he still remained angered with what had happened a week prior, Kaname did not know why she had decided to remain mute towards him the entire time.

The brunette haired vampire spoke silently as he watched the young princess waiting to see some type of reaction from her since their journey began.

"Have you eaten something this evening?" it was better to start a light conversation and then ask about her reason he had warranted her anger.

Her silver eyes moved from the window towards his own just for a moment but then her eyes moved back to the place they were before he spoke to her.

Well she could not say he did not try to be civil, "I have done nothing to warrant such silence from you, I agreed to marry a werewolf princess not a mute child." The vampire prince voice was stern and contained such arrogance that she would have said something immediately about his manners towards her if she was in the right mind but she was not in the right mind.

Kimiko ignored the vampire prince comment about her silence towards him and kept her eyes firmly set on the tall dark trees as her mind traveled back to the evening of the full moon.

 **~ W ~**

She said nothing as the dark haired male walked towards her, why her grandfather had sent him out to be eaten alive by their tribe was beyond her but she also knew that the werewolf king wanted to see if this betrothal was truly meant to be.

Regardless there was not even the slightest chance that she would defend a vampire against her own kin.

His eyes fell on her form as he asked her a question she found very uneducated for a prince.

"Will you be turning into your wolf form tonight lady Kimiko"

Well she did have an appearance of a child it would not hurt too play along for a bit.

"One does not have the ability to take on one's true form until adult hood lord Kaname"

He said nothing as his eyes traveled to the other werewolves filling the courtyard to turn the prince watched as the ladies smiled brightly towards their partners openly showing affection to their beloved mate.

They really had no respect for their decency for the women to so openly show such intimate acts for all eyes to see.

Kaname could feel the air changing as the wind blowed and moon shined brightly within the moon kingdom.

There were swirls of wind around each person before in moment's time their form had changed to that of a human being into a form of a large white wolf with swirling silver eyes. The beast were so large Kaname had to take a second look to see the courtyard field with werewolves in their true form.

His eyes moved as the princess maid walked towards her majesty with a low curtsy as she informed the young princess she would be changing tonight as well.

He did notice that when Hana's eyes fell on his form with a bright smile the princess dismissed her rather harshly.

Zero Kiryuu was the last to transform but he did not move as he watched the rest of his kin move into the woods going for a hunt or calming walk with their partners, family, and friends.

Kimiko's eyes were watching deeply as her maid Hana turned into her wolf form her silver eyes watching the vampire prince a certain glow in her eyes as Hana moved her tail in a certain direction towards the prince.

Kimiko's eyes narrowed as her anger rose she was openly flirting with her future husband.

Kaname's eyes were firmly glued on the silver haired male so what happened next was beyond him there was this large cry from a wolf.

The princess gone from where she was standing, his traveled as Zero moved immediately shouting the princess name.

Kaname had never seen something so horrendous done to ones one kind.

The princess was pushing and slapping her maid as she yelped in pain, the sight could only be compared to a dog being viciously beaten by its master.

"How dare you!" her voice was strained and angered as she slapped her maid with the back her hand sending the twenty five foot beast across the courtyard.

With the gust of wind moving across the courtyard in less than a blink of an eyes lady Kimiko was no holding Hana's head by her ear about slam the giants wolf head straight into the ground muttering, "He is mine!" her voice did not even sound as her own.

"Kimiko enough" Zero tried to par her hands away from her maid but was pushed back ten feet.

 _This is not her, her desires have taken over….the beast has taken over._

Zero watched in horror as her silver eyes swilred viciously indicate there was only one that could command her to stop.

"Call the King!" the general shouted to a guard standing by the end of the steps afraid of what was happening.

Her mind was so blurred the only emotion within her as she watched her body move on his own beating and throwing the five hundred pound wolf like it was nothing but a piece of parchment.

Kimiko pulled the wolf's head up to her view as she lifted it by the nuzzle the bottom of its neck facing her, her hand positioned for the kill.

"Enough, Kimiko" the king's voice ran into her ears as the command of the king brought her out of the frenzy known as the _beast_

She looked at the damage she had done and the eyes that observed her the disappointment in Zero's eyes and the anger in her beloved grandfather's not being able to control herself.

Her head bowed lowly, "Forgive me your majesty."

 **~ W ~**

The carriage came to a slow pace as she realized they were reaching the end to their journey. Her eyes moved to the guard his silver eyes swirling waiting on the command of the princess to leave her to enter the borders of the vampire kingdom.

She gave him a slight nod and mutter the words "Thank you, travel safely my friend"

It was another ten to fifteen minutes when the carriage finally came to an halt the smell of vampires taking over all of her senses naturally she wanted to kill her natures enemy but so such thing could not be done.

The servant opened the door of the carriage as Kaname was the first to step out, she took a deep breath as she stood up taking the hand of the vampire prince as she came out of the carriage.

A line of servants and guards greeting her with the king and queen smiling brightly towards her as they walked up to her lady Juuri smiling brightly.

Lord Haurka the king walked up to the young princess a gentle smile on his face as he said a set of words to her she would never believed to be said.

"Welcome Princess Kimiko of the Moon Kingdom to the Kingdom of Vampires."

 **~ W ~**

 **I hoped you all liked it**

 **Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize about the long wait**

 **I wanted to thank Zegdapitra for constant support of my stories and her lovely review she left for me**

 **~ W ~**

 **Chapter 13**

 **~ W ~  
**

The night was filled with nobles and servants as they prepared the castle of the royal Kuran family as their prince returned with his new bride from the werewolf kingdom.

The current king and queen were happily spending time with the young princess as they showed her, her new home. The young princess conversed lightly with the king and the queen on the vampire kingdom.

Kaname remained at the side of his father as he watched the nobles and servants watch the young child whispering on her young age.

He was no fool, he knew what having such a young wife meant.

Prince Kaname would have to have a mistress by his side until his wife was old enough to satisfy his needs as man.

He could see that multiple noble daughters saw an opportunity to become the mistress of the new king of their realm.

"You must be tired lady Kimiko let me escort you to your room." Queen Juuri declared as she noticed two female nobles walking towards them.

Her eyes followed to the young females walking towards them to only stop a few steps away.

The females shared the exact same appearance from their face, to their hairstyles, they even dressed the same.

"Your highnesses" They curtsied as their eye connected directly with Kaname Kuran.

Kimiko said nothing, there was no need to say anything she already knew what their roles were in her life in the vampire kingdom.

As the two females walked away, Kimiko said nothing but she saw the look that King Haruka gave his son a scolding look.

"I believe I am a bit tired from the traveling Queen Juuri" The young princess declared as she was escorted by the queen to her new living quarters.

 **~ W ~**

The kingdom was getting prepared for the greatest wedding in history of their kingdom. Kimiko was slowly watching as women of the queen's court asked her opinion on simple matters regarding the wedding.

The young princess was never left alone except when she resting in her quarters for the day. Two ladies of the queen's court had been assigned to her as servants and friends in her stay at the vampire kingdom.

The one female was Ruka Souen and the other was Sayori Wakaba. She had become use to the two female vampire presence.

As they females showed her flowers to have as her bouquet at the ceremony to choose from. Queen Juuri handled the major decisions not wanting to have so much pressure on the young princess.

"May I ask you a question" the young princess started as she looked at the other two females.

"Of course your highness" Sayori answered with a bright smile, Kimiko noticed she was kind and gentle girl but the Souen girl had a dislike towards the young princess.

"Those two girls the sisters that approached me upon my arrival what are they to my fiancé?"

Sayori looked at Ruka and the back at the young princess, Sayori remained silent a sad look gracing her facial features.

"They are lord Kaname's whores." Ruka spoke with a cold voice

"Ruka!" Sayori scolded

"Their names are Ayame and Ayano, they are the daughters of an advisor of the king."

Kimiko listened as Ruka spoke about the sisters.

"How long have they been sleeping with lord Kaname?" Kimiko asked Ruka as she made eye contact with the beautiful vampire.

"It has been a year now my lady" Sayori answered, she felt guilty. The blonde haired female felt bad for the young princess. Sayori was never fond of their prince but she had fallen love with her husband and he wanted stay by the side of the prince.

 **~ W ~  
**

There was one more week for the wedding and Kaname saw more and more of his home being turned into a wedding ceremony.

Werewolves would be attending the wedding if he had remembered correctly there were seven different kingdoms attending. There was one king, he ruled the Moon Kingdom and the others were ruled by the sons' of the Moon Kingdom king.

That is just what he needed more damn wolves in his kingdom. Kaname watched as Ayano and Ayame were sitting in the rose garden making flower crowns for each other.

When he had returned from the werewolf kingdom he had called upon both of the sisters' to share his bed. When he went to the morning meal his father had noticed and had scolded him in private.

Kaname was frustrated he had no other choice, his future wife was a child what other choice did he have to seek a woman's touch elsewhere.

"Lord Kaname" His wine colored moved towards his longtime friend Takuma Ichijou.

"Your mother wishes to call upon you there is an issue with the wedding ceremony."

The brunette male nodded as started to make his way towards his mother. Kaname had found his mother sitting with the young werewolf princess with a white gown in her hand with a slight look of frustration.

"Kaname dear please speak to lady Kimiko, she refuses to try on the wedding gown."

"Mother" Kaname sighed this was what he was called upon.

"Talk to your fiancé" His mother declared leaving the dress on the velvet couch and leaving the young couple alone.

Kaname remained silent his wine colored eyes darted towards the young princess. The young white haired female eyes was gazing towards the outside where the window was located. They had not been alone in each other presence since they had come to his home.

His eyes darted between the princess and the jewels laid before her and the white wedding gown laying on the velvet couch.

"Is there an issue with the gown?" His voice was low, he did not know how to approach to be honest, and he felt disturbed that he felt attracted to such a young individual.

Her eyes looked at his form, Kaname was taken aback by the glare that she gave him.

"So he shows his presence in front of me" She declared with a bit of nasty tone, it was the first time any woman had ever spoken that way to him in that tone.

His eyes narrowed as Kaname decided to take a seat across from the young princess sitting next to the white gown.

"The gown is made from the best seamstress in this kingdom."

"So I have been told." Kimiko once again declared

Kaname made contact with the white eyed female, they starred at each other for a good five minutes until Kaname sighed and rose up. He did not have the time to sit and indulge a child on her tantrum.

"My family is bringing my gown for me to wear at the ceremony." The young princess declared and walked out of the parlor room.

 **~ W ~**

The day had finally arrived the day of the wedding. There were numerous of bodies filling the castle.

The werewolves had arrived, and Kimiko's grandfather was spending the entire time with his granddaughter. While two werewolf maid assisted the princess on getting ready for the ceremony.

Zero Kiryuu remained silent as the music began to play, he truly became irritated since his princess had left their home.

None of the men agitated him during training and all of the women avoided him. Zero Kiryuu truly hated this entire deal that had been made but what irritated him more was what Kimiko had told him about Kaname Kuran mistresses. He was slowly despising the male vampire more and more as the days went by.

Now his irritation was on a new level because as he sat down waiting for the bride to enter, he could not help but stare the brunette vampire male down.

Kaname was trying to find some type of solace before princess Kimiko entered the hall. In any normal occasion a man should be excited to see his wife wearing a pure white wedding gown, but for Kaname he was having a child walking towards him to become his bride.

As everyone rose as the doors opened the vampires faces looked in shock as the princess Kimiko was escorted by her grandfather down the aisle towards her future husband.

He blinked several times and then looked at his father confused to only see a smirk on his face as he looked at his son.

There she stood in a flowing white silver gown, a bouquet of white roses, her hair decorated with beautiful ornaments. As her grandfather kissed her on the cheek and placed her in front of him

They were eye level as the white eyed female looked into his wine colored eyes. The woman stood tall in front of him as she was dressed in a fully laced turtle neck white gown.

 **~ W ~**

 **I know it has been really long since I updated.**

 **Well what do you think will happen now that Kimiko has shown her true self to Kaname**


End file.
